


Uh Oh, It's Time For A Lady Doctor's Appointment!

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Starbucks, Sweet Tomatoes, Vanjie's kinda mean in this one, WHAT SONG IS THIS WOOWOWPPOOOWWOWOOWWO - Kandy Muse, like why did i even write this someone please tell me now, via twitter, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanjie, Brooke, and Utica are 21 years old and they have their first lady exam. How will they react and what will go down?! Also, Vanjie admits something that's been weighing on her chest for a long time. Long time meaning like a couple weeks.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Utica Queen/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Kudos: 1





	Uh Oh, It's Time For A Lady Doctor's Appointment!

**Author's Note:**

> i have lost it officially

Utica, Brooke, and Vanjie were at Starbucks eating blueberry muffics and drinking trenta pinkity drinkities before their doctor's appointments.

"I'm so nervous," Utica said with a sigh. 

"Aye don be nervous it gon be fiiiine." Vanjie said and patted Utica's shoulder.

"I'm nervous too, eh."

"GET OVER IT YOU LIL BABY BACK BITCH." Vanjie said and went back to talking with Utica. Utica's phone went off and it was 9:45 am.

"Well, let's go." The girls hopped in Utica's 1964 21 window VW bus, walk thru, complete frame off restoration, no bondo, all new sheet metal where needed, Sealing WaxRed and Brown and drove to the doctor's.

"So what should we do after this? I think we should treat ourselves." Utica asked.

"Ooo I want Togo's!" Brooke said and Vanjie scoffed.

"TOGO'S?! You dumb bitch we not goin there we goin ta Sweet Tomatoe's huh Utica?" Utica nodded.

"Sure thing." Brooke was feeling so, so nervous and Vanjie was just making it worse. She always made things worse. Okay, Brooke thought. I'm breaking up with her tonight.

"And we're here... let's get this over wit." Utica said and they hopped out the bus. They put their masks on (it's Covid time btw) and went inside.

"Hi, we're here for our appointments." Utica said and the dude at the women's health counter nodded.

"Fill out this form and the nurse will be with you shortly." He handed the girls papers and pens and Utica looked at with fear in her eyes.

'Are you sexually active?' Heavens no!! Oh Lord, somebody's gonna be touching me down there, this isn't good! Utica thought and Vanjie could tell she was freaking.

"You coo babygirl, iss gon be aight." She side hugged Utica and Brook cleared her throat.

"I'm scared too, Vanj-"

"CANT YOU SEE I BE TALKING TO UTICA." Brooke slouched in her seat and sighed. She couldn't wait for tonight!

"Utica, Vanjie, and Brooke?" The girls shot up and the nurse motioned for them to come in.

"Alright ladies, go into these rooms and change out of everything and into these gowns and the doctors will be with you in a moment." The super squad went to the rooms and changed into the gowns and Utica was quite literally shaking. Was it going to hurt? Will God forgive her for getting touched down there? Will-

"Ms. Utica, helloooo." A MALE doctor walked in, oh no!

"U-um, hi." Utica covered herself more with the gown and the doctor chuckled.

"I can tell you're nervous. It won't hurt, promise." Utica nodded and he got the little foot rest things up and Utica lied down, spreading her thin legs. 

-

"NO GET THE FUCK OFF ME BISH DONT TOUCH ME!" Vanjie was wielding a chair in her room.

"Ms. Vanjie, we need to do an exam."

"Uh uh, no way." Vanjie thought a lady exam was looking at her acrylic nails and eyelash extensions, not feeling her coochie! Only Kameron- uh, Brooke could touch it! Vanjie threw the chair at the doctor and ran out of the room and sirens started to go off. The intercom crackled.

"We have a runner, repeat we have a runner! Go into full lockdown!" Vanjie was too quick for everyone though. She darted out of the door right before the metal gate came down and she hid in the bus.

-

"Lesbian mommy Brooke, you have chlamydia, syphilis, HIV, gonorrhea, and herpes."

"Oh. Okeh." Brooke put her clothes back on and she and Utica met up and went out to the bus (the lockdown was over) and found Vanjie rocking out to Metallica.

"Oh Vanj, you're so cute!" Utica said and Vanjie nodded.

"Yah I kno." They went to Sweet Tomatoes (pretend buffet's are still open) and loaded up on pizza and mac n cheese and GOPS (gatorade, orange soda, powerade, and sprite) and sat down at a booth. They chowed down and talked about Vanjie's great escape and how Utica's doctor fingered her so she's now a woman and how Brooke is a walking STD farm.

"Damn bitch you got all dat?" Vanjie asked and Brooke nodded.

"We ain't fucking no more lmao." 

"Oh yeh? Well I'm breaking up with you, eh!" Vanjie giggled and flipped her hair.

"Oh das jus great, cuz I been fuckin Utica here for a while now." Brooke's jaw dropped and Utica gave her a pitiful look.

"Sorry Brooke, I was gonna tell you but the opportunity never came." Brooke looked down then back up.

"Screw both of you, eh! And not literally!" Brooke ran out and ordered a Uber and got a ride home.

"So can I stay witchu now?" Utica nodded and sipped her GOPS. 

"Wanna go play Super Mario Galaxy on my Wii?" Utica asked and Vanjie nodded.

"Fasho." They left without paying and hopped in the bus and drove back to Utica's rusty old trailer. Life was great!


End file.
